Session 7 Social Conquest
(170) Lian: There is, anyone else have any place you'd at least like to meet up? (150) Lightning Without Thunder: BECAUSE TREMORS WAS AWESOME, KEL. (170) Lian: Tremors 4 was awesome (150) Lightning Without Thunder: This movie also has terrorists in it. (150) Lightning Without Thunder: And it's in real-is-brown-vision. (150) Lightning Without Thunder: How about the Conventicle? (170) Lian: Real life isn't brown? Nooo my life has been a lie damn you cheap animators (170) Lian: anyway you all eventually go to whereever you want to hang out and setup for your goals for the day (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...they're shaking the camera violently to signify earthquakes)) (170) Lian: ((indeed)) (178) Shadell: (Epic.) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning, by the way, now has four arms. She hasn't had time to modify her outfit, so there are two holes ripped in it to let them through. (170) Lian: and probably an extra eye hole poked on her mask (174) Sabine: ((O.o)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: That too. (150) Lightning Without Thunder: And there's an actual eye underneath! It's green. ...also she looks very smug. (170) Lian: (no comments/) (178) Niet: Niet glances at Lighning for a few moments, then grins. "How cute." (176) Ceylin: "... she's more the opposite of cute, but... I guess that pretty squarely fits your definition." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "You don't exactly have room to talk, brute." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((cute brute)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((a harrrr)) (176) Ceylin: "I never said I wanted to be cute, so." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Everyone knows you do. Deep down, you just want to be loved." (174) Sabine: Sabine blinks a few times and shakes her head a bit. (176) Ceylin: Ceylin gives Lightning her best WTF look. "... so, we didn't really complete a plan last time due to certain people named Lightning storming out like little girls. So. What's the deal with this sorcery academy?" (178) Niet: "The headmaster has been caught caught with a very valuable cookie called knowledge, and those in charge of guarding the cookie jar aren't happy." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "So do we break the jar and... take the cookies... or... wait..." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what did I even just suggest?" (180) Mirage: "...I think we just let the headmaster take his punishment, then take his academy, all cookie references aside." (178) Niet: "He's useful though." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "What is he?" (170) Lian: (*is trying to figure out what Lightnign was trying to say in the metaphor too*) (178) Niet: "A sorcerer." (178) Niet: "And very cute." (178) Niet: Niet seems to value the two equally. (176) Ceylin: "If we get a bunch of half-trained sorcerors out of this, how do we use them? Do you think you can find a way to sneak that many demons out?" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...yes, but is he a demon, or one of us, or what?" (178) Niet: "A demon. We're allowed to know sorcery, first circle's aren't." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Summon him and bind him to us." (178) Niet: "..." (170) Lian: (that would work if anyone KNEW sorcery) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK YOOOOUUUUUUUU.)) (178) Niet: (Hey, if we get a demon minion who knows....) (170) Lian: (demons can't summon demons) (180) Mirage: "...Can anyone DO that, Lightning?" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I don't know what you people can do!" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And now in my head Lightning has a Yiddish accent.)) (178) Niet: "We'd need a sorceror." (170) Lian: (Yiddish albino Kali) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm sure they're not that hard to find." (178) Niet: "We know where one is." (178) Niet: "And he could really use our help. We could even to get him to make some promises to help us." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Who is he?" (178) Niet: Niet nods proudly. (178) Niet: "The one we've been talking about." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (180) Mirage: "...." (180) Mirage: "I... ...Oh, my head." (178) Niet: Niet beams proudly. (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning bonks her head on the wall. (178) Niet: "We could just persuade him the old fashioned way!" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can you collar him?" (178) Niet: "Not done for a few more months." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flings all her hands in the air. "Well!" (178) Niet: "We could just have Mirage try talking to him a bit." (178) Niet: "You are a fiend, right?" Niet glances at Mirage. (178) Niet: "So how would you do it?' (176) Ceylin: "We could just offer him our support... I think having our backing would be enough to discourage most people from moving to throw him out any time soon." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "What if one of the Yozis decides they don't like it?" (180) Mirage: "Hm? I GUESS we could support him. Or blackmail him." (180) Mirage: "And as long as dad doesn't mind, I can get away with anything!" (178) Niet: "So we won't need the brainwashing wheel?" (176) Ceylin: "I think the Yozi have bigger things to worry about." (180) Mirage: "Unless you think we may need it anyway, Niet." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Brainwashing wheel?" (178) Niet: "That was obviously a joke silly." (178) Niet: Niet pauses for a few moments. "A cube would obviously be better if I was going to make a hypnosis machine." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I hate you." (170) Lian: so plan? (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...so, we're just going to walk in there and say 'hello, we'd like to help you, and we're not going to kill you even a little bit'?" (176) Ceylin: "'Unless you don't do what we say.'" (180) Mirage: "Obviously, we throw our support behind him so that he in turn supports US." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, you do that with everyone, I thought it was a given." (178) Niet: "If we want it to be a fiefdom we'd have to take control directly." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Is that what we want?" (178) Niet: "It gives us a lot more freedom than a sodality." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "But then we'd have to depose your little demon boyfriend." (180) Mirage: "Niet has a boyfriend?" (178) Niet: "Eye!" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Not him." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "The headmaster. You keep gushing about him." (178) Niet: "But, if he's desperate, there's no need to give him a very good deal." (180) Mirage: "Oh. Niet's got a point." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grunts. "Then we just go there and convince him. Why are we still standing here?" (178) Niet: "OK!" (180) Mirage: *Mirage starts out of their generic meeting place, and to the academy.* (178) Niet: Niet follows. (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning also follows. (170) Lian: walking or taking your ride? (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wat)) (178) Niet: (How far?) (170) Lian: (its not a real time constraint, just curious how you want to portray yourselves) (178) Niet: (So, walk or air-boat?) (176) Ceylin: (( Boat! )) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wait, the boat is in Malfeas?)) (178) Niet: (Didn't we get back on it?) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I DON'T KNOW AAAAH)) (180) Mirage: (I'm down with the I DON'T KNOW AAAAAAH crowd.) (178) Niet: (I vote for "NO ONE EXPECTS THE MALFEAN INQUISITION" *Burst through the wall.*) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Drive through the wall!)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((SMASH)) (170) Lian: (Yes the boat is in hell you flew it to hell) (178) Niet: ("The school's.... um... cuter this way?" (178) Niet: ) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: (("We can redecorate now! :D")) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I vote for boatriding.)) (178) Niet: (Incidentally, I'm surprised no one's made the "Awww, Lightning likes Ligier that much?" gag yet. And I'm up for whatever people decide on.) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wait, what gag?)) (170) Lian: (anyone strongly NOT want to go on the boat?) (178) Niet: (In response to the four arms mutation.) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh.)) (180) Mirage: (I will take a good hard look at the freakin' boat, Lian.) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Someone has to make that joke. >()) (178) Niet: (But you can ride Dolphins. And this isn't sea world, it's as real as it gets.) (176) Ceylin: (( Now when Ligier and UCS play patty-cake, they can have Lightning join. )) (170) Lian: its very well designed airship mean to be used by a small number of essence users (178) Niet: (Next week: Layers of Malfeas destroyed. Yozis dead. Cecelyne edits laws to prevent Loli's from driving without licenses.) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Niet drives like Delirium from Sandman.)) (170) Lian: however its not combat capable or going to be bursting through layers of Malfeas like the koolaid man (178) Niet: Oh yeah. (170) Lian: anyway eventually they get to the academy a small villa in one of the forests suronded by odd tin orchids that light up when the shadow of the Ship passes over them (180) Mirage: "That's pretty neat!" (178) Niet: "How pretty." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning tries not to look interested. But she leans over the edge of the ship to look anyway. (176) Ceylin: "Some area uninhabited enough that it's half quiet. Ought to build yourself a hut out here, Lightning." (170) Lian: you land near enough the villa proper and have quite a few of the students looking up at the spectical,the majority first circle demons but afew bloods in teh mix (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fuck i can't think of a comeback)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "And listen to all the students tromping by?" (180) Mirage: "Doesn't look like it'd be THAT loud." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Blah blah blah." Lightning jumps off the ship and eyes the crowd distrustfully. (178) Niet: Niet lifts herself off the ship with telekinetic arms, and gently lowers herself to the ground. (170) Lian: a Naneke comes up to the boat looking over the group, "IS there something you need?" (180) Mirage: Mirage leaves the ship rather dignified, taking a slightly more haughty attitude among the 'commoners.' (150) Lightning Without Thunder: (("I'M HERE TO KILL YOUR MONSTER.")) (178) Niet: (Take us to your leader.) (178) Niet: (Kneel puny mortals.) (176) Ceylin: "Yeah." Ceylin jumps out of the ship. "Show us to the guy who runs the place." (180) Mirage: "We'd like to speak to your headmaster, if possible!" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're really ugly, mantisface." (170) Lian: the demon mutters, "I am sure Lucent Wing will enjoy this massive waste of time" and with that he starts to lead them inside as the other demons give them their space.. though watching curiously (150) Lightning Without Thunder: hot following action (170) Lian: He leads you into the depths of the villa, its nice.. for a villa but less so than for people who've spent their time in the Palaces of the Yozis, he opens the door for them, "Master you have visitors" (176) Ceylin: Ceylin enters confidently. "We hear you're in some trouble. Not many people are better at getting people out of trouble in Malfeas than we are." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stands at Ceylin's elbow, looking threatening. (170) Lian: The wasp looks them over, "Is that so?" (180) Mirage: Mirage sighs as she follows Ceylin. "Supposedly." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is he an agatae?)) (170) Lian: (yes) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((hell yes.)) (176) Ceylin: "That's so. With a few Green Sun Princes behind you, do you think anybody below a third circle would even think about messing with your academy?" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...all of us together could even take one of those." (176) Ceylin: (( Let me know if any of this needs rolled as a social attack. )) (170) Lian: "Well Octovan for one, or Tegus plus it may make things more difficult for us.." (178) Niet: "Octavion's against you?" (170) Lucent WIng: "no, those were ones I could think of who would cause problems for Green Sun princes... Octovan is know to slaughter priests and Tegus just hates the idea.." (176) Ceylin: Ceylin glowers a bit. "The point still stands. You're backed into a corner and we're some of the few people with the power and desire to help you." (170) Lucent WIng: "and how would you do that? Would you slaughter those who attack our grounds?" (178) Niet: "Make it a fiefdom." (178) Niet: "We'll take charge in name without any great restructuring. If we're not here, thery'e not allowed to attack." (170) Lucent WIng: He taps his chin with one of his legs, "And how would you define that? Any demon who wishes to attend would be a part of your Fiefdom?" (176) Ceylin: Ceylin nod along with Niet. "The idea isn't to protect the place with implacable force, it's to make it too much of an annoyance to attack." (178) Niet: "Mimi, any ideas on the details of the arrangement? You elipses are supposed to be good at that, right?" (178) Niet: fiends* (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...elipses)) (170) Lucent WIng: (echo..) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((lucent wang)) (178) Niet: (I think Corvus either fell asleep at the keyboard or got kicked.) (178) Niet: (Lucent Wang?) (178) Niet: (Oh. The headmaster.) ** (178) Niet knew that. ** (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...if you don't agree with us we can always just wipe out the whole academy." (170) Lucent WIng: "I am quite familiar with what you can do, I am asking how you would define your fiefdom. it is a school would any one who wishes to attend be your Serf?" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning mumbles under her breath. "I wanted to kill them." (176) Ceylin: "Good question." Ceylin looks to the others. "I think it's enough for us to get first shot at your graduates. They get the chance to earn glory and serve the Yozis under us, we get a reliable source of sorcerors." (178) Niet: Niet resists the urge to faceplant. (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...we should determine the curriculum." (178) Niet: Niet twitches. (176) Ceylin: Ceylin elbows lightning. Hard enough to send her through a wall. (176) Ceylin: Well, figuratively. (178) Niet: Niet smiles. Ceylin does have her uses. (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stumbles a bit. "What?!" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...well, a lot a bit)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "I made a valid suggestion, why are you hitting me now?" (176) Ceylin: "We need to give you some lessons in methods of interacting with people other than killing them." (170) Lucent WIng: "Excuse me but I think you are missing the point. a Fiefdom has serfs. Serfs are sent here from other Fiefdoms to learn thaumturgy. now if you define this place as a fiefdom things come more complicated" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "We need to give you some lessons in not being an ass." (178) Niet: "Any free demon who enters is our serf." (178) Niet: "Nominally." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "And I did perfectly fine with Kashta, thank you very much." (170) Lucent WIng: "There is only citizens and Serfs.. at this level. The Serfs of others come here for learning. This is where I am asking you the question.." (178) Niet: "Individual demons or groups from other fiefdoms can be contracted with en masse, taking either some students as permanent serfs or a tithe of materials. If the serfs are given enough freedom to leave without permission of their second circle, then they're free enough for our purposes." (178) Niet: "The tuition increases, but having me and Sabby here should make the place far cuter." (178) Niet: (Damn you yozi of ping, give back our negotiator. ;-;) (170) Lucent WIng: (its more fun if you get tricked into making the Malfeas Underground railroad) (178) Niet: (Oh, right.) (178) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,7,5,3,2 = (7) (178) Niet: (Int+lore or occult, would that actually be legal? If not is there an easy legal solution?) (170) Lucent WIng: (It would be legal to provide services, it would also be legal to take anyone who shows up and say "Mine".. cecelyne's law and all that) (180) Corvus (exit): 00:13 (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((PING YOZIIIIIIIII)) (178) Niet: (Actually, on second thought, it's probably a third circle. Freaking Oramus.) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "You and Sabine would stay here?" Lightning stays by the door now. (176) Ceylin: "Makes it harder for anybody else to move in on it. I like it." (178) Niet: "It would make it easier." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Seems a bit stupid to separate us like that." (170) Lucent WIng: "By the Laws of Celecyne a Fiefdom can only be claimed when its owner is in hell" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "We'd all need homes here." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...so one of us would have to stay here all the time?" (178) Niet: "We only need to be here every so often." (178) Niet: "No one can take it if we aren't here." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, wait.)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I can't read, never mind.)) (178) Niet: "So long as we return every so often." (170) Lucent WIng: "Unless you are gone for over a year and a day" (170) Lucent WIng: (That's why I love Exalted Devs they came up iwth an excuse to have a kingdom that's only Plot related..) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grunts and crosses one pair of arms over her chest, resting the other two hands on her weapons. (178) Niet: "And the occasional lecture every now and then, as well as choosing a few of the cutest demons to work at my manse provides enough of an advanced course that couldn't normally be acquired at a place like this." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...we should take a portion to make into chalcanth and artifacts." (170) Lucent WIng: "How about a counter offer, I can grant you the most useful demons for what you need.. but I need freedom to teach and any who get taught what I offer would be under your protection" (176) Ceylin: "... there are plenty of less valuable demons to use for that." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "It was just a suggestion." (178) Niet: "Of course, the administration would be remain largely under your control. We don't have the time to run things directly." (170) Lucent WIng: "I want to teach Sorcery Freely, many demons would do anything for such" (178) Niet: "And your plans to deal with the law?" (170) Lucent WIng: "You said you were strong" (178) Niet: "Which won't help if we get enough enemies against us." (170) Lucent WIng: "The ultimate law is strength" (176) Ceylin: "Yeah. Let's finish fighting all of Creation before we make a war on all of Malfeas. Keep your recruitment low for now. We'll kick asses until they agree to let you teach to whoever you want soon enough." (170) Lucent WIng: "You will already have to fight over me" (178) Niet: "True enough." (178) Niet: "But there's no reason to hurry so much." (170) Lucent WIng: "You will have as many attacks against your domain for one break as many" (178) Niet: "We could make a few deals, but Mimi's the one for that." (170) Lucent WIng: "How many?" (170) Lucent WIng: "Well?" (178) Niet: "How many what?" (170) Lucent WIng: "How many would you be willing to protect?" (178) Niet: "Ceylin, Lightning?" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Protect?" She looks slightly uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot. "...as many as you need me to, I guess." (176) Ceylin: "Well, how many are you teaching now?" (170) Lucent WIng: "I haven't taught another Sorcery, I want to know how many you'd be willing to accept" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I took down fifteen demons earlier without breaking a sweat, so... probably several more than that." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((WHY YES, THIS IS A GOOD OPPORTUNITY TO BRAG/LIE.)) (178) Niet: "Hmm. There's a solution that benefits everyone." (176) Ceylin: "If they all stay in one place, I'd say we can protect several dozen. Once they leave the academy grounds, though, they're on their own." (178) Niet: "Lucent, could you leave Malfeas on your own?" (178) Niet: "If you became someone's familiar?" (170) Lucent WIng: "I am not familiar with how that works, but I could teach someone the proceedure for summoning me" (178) Niet: "We take the demons with us when we leave Malfeas then and you teach them there." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning surreptitiously points at Sabine. (170) Lucent WIng: (Seriously Ceylin's the only one who couldn't learn it) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Why her?)) (170) Lucent WIng: (occult 0) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ahaha she's too duuuuuumb)) (170) Lucent WIng: (However she can read which Lightning can't) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...fuck you!)) (178) Niet: "And you agree to be Ceycey's cute little familiar, and leave the general running of the school to someone else when you're busy teaching in Creation." (178) Niet: "At the same time, there's no one in Malfeas who can dip their little claws into your cute little throat." (170) Lucent WIng: "That is who?" (176) Ceylin: "Me." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "The violent one." (178) Niet: Niet points toward Ceylin to help clarify Lightning's statement. (176) Ceylin: "Oh, right, the one who didn't advocating killing everybody here is the violent one." (176) Ceylin: *advocate (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "I didn't actually kill anyone. You elbowed me across the room." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "And besides, what I do is release people from endless torment. Idiot." (170) Lucent WIng: "WHy her?" ** (170) Lucent WIng found the F4 macro key ** (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((BUTTONS)) (170) Lucent WIng: *is rather used to casual violence and talks of murder.. has survived since the first age in malfeas after all* (178) Niet: "Mimi has one, Sabby has her snake, Sparky would kill you for fun and, CeyCey's the one who can't ride a normal horse." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning asides very loudly to Lucent. "She's just jealous that I made nice with one of Isidoros' fetiches anyway." (176) Ceylin: "And can do the best job of protecting you alone." (170) Lucent WIng: *much blinking from the odd bug demon* (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((i am also lying)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*third-circle demons)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wait, yes she is.)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK I'M CONFUSED.)) (170) Lucent WIng: "Perhaps it would work.." (176) Ceylin: (( They only have one fetich, though, so take out the 'one of' )) (170) Lucent WIng: (No, you did fuck Kashta and got a bunch of coolshit from it) (170) Lucent WIng: (It wasn't his fetich0 (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((LKJSDFLKJAS.)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Just make what I said make sense in your own head. ._.)) (170) Lucent WIng: (I did the Demon was blinking in confusion about what actually happened)) (150) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, good.)) (170) Lucent WIng: "Well what are the specifics you desire from your new.. "Fiefdom"? (178) Niet: "Material output." (170) Lucent WIng: "Such as?" (178) Niet: "To outfit an army of mortals with the cutest weapons we can find." (176) Ceylin: "Though we can probably give you materials in return... I expect we're going to be getting our hands on a lot of stuff we don't particularly need when we conquer things." (178) Niet: And only train those who are going to stay in the academy as sorcerers. (170) Lucent WIng: He looks to ceylin, "Can you translate what she's saying into numbers and particular items?" (176) Ceylin: "She wants powerful weapons. As far as numbers, well, we don't have the army yet." (178) Niet: "Science fair projects." (170) Lucent WIng: "So something vague at some point i the future" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "Marmoreal cannons." (178) Niet: "You train your demons that aren't given the inside sorcery track to make things, then they're successes get funneled into the army." (150) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rubs her secondary hands together gleefully. (178) Niet: "On a permanent basis." (170) Lucent WIng: "and you have an army?" (178) Niet: "We will." (170) Lucent WIng: "Very well" (170) Lucent WIng: "Wel then my "masters" do you have any other plans?" (150) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't like that tone..." (178) Niet: "Oh, and let Ceylin ride you out here. It'll make a cute point." (176) Ceylin: Ceylin taps her chin. "Well, for one, if there are any of your students with interests in certain non-sorcerous fields too, we could probably provide some lessons for them in exchange for their guaranteed services... I'm going to need some unit commanders for my army, so it would be useful to teach some warfare." (170) Lucent WIng: "My students come here to learn the intricacies of occult and the written word there is not so much call for commanders.. you may be better off... claiming them from others" (178) Niet: "And you need to appoint someone to run things in your absense." (170) Lucent WIng: "I can prepare such things" (178) Niet: "Make sure to let Mimi have a nice long chat with whoever it is." ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights